Always Have Been In Love With You
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Jane Calaway thought she had it all after she left the WWE to take care of her younger brother. She was wrong of course. Matt Hardy X OC on hold for right now


Always Have Been In Love With You

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Summary: Jane Calaway is Mark Calaway (Undertaker's) daughter. She had been on the road before and fell in love with someone when she first began to travel on the road with her father. Of course the man that she fell in love with he was already seeing someone at the time. She ends up going back to school and then comes back to the WWE to be on Smackdown with her father.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**ALWAYS HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU**

February 13, 2007...

Jane had finally came home to her house in Houston Texas. She lived with her mother, but her mother had died. She had to take care of her younger brother Gunner.

She walked up the stairs and went to Gunner's room. She noticed that he was sound asleep. Her phone began to ring. She answered it. "Hello?" she whispered.

"Jane." said a deep dark voice that belonged to her father the Undertaker.

"Oh hey dad."

"How are you doing?"

"I guess alright."

"How is Gunner?"

"He is confused."

"I understand that. He's been through a lot in the past two months."

"Dad I got a question."

"What is it?"

"Why weren't you here for mama's funeral?"

"Because your mother wouldn't want me there."

"Then what am I supposed to do with Gunner? I mean mama put him in my custody."

"She did what?!"

Jane pulled the phone away from her ear. "Dad you can still see Gunner. You haven't seen him in what two years."

"Yeah."

"You can see him tomorrow if you are in town."

"I am in town right now. I am with the Hardy brothers they are going to be staying with me for a few days."

"So you will come and see Gunner?"

"Yes I will honey."

"Alright. I will see you soon then."

"Bye."

"Bye." she hung up her phone. She walked up the stairs to her mother's old room which was the attic. She saw the box that was sitting on the bed. She walked over to the box and slowly opened it. She gasped when she saw a black dress in it. She slowly picked it up. She knew that her mother had bought this for her a few months ago before she died.

From the satin gown to the beads that were on it. Her mother bought it for her for her wedding gown knowing that Jane didn't like white gowns.

She folded the black wedding gown up and was biting her lip in worry. She got up off of her mother's bed and went down the stairs. It was nine at night and Gunner was sound asleep in his bed only being younger than his sister. He was ten years old. She was fifteen years older than her brother.

She heard the door bell ring. She walked down the stairs to the first floor. She answered the door. She saw both Hardy Brothers and her father standing there with Sara, Chasey, and Gracie. "Hey guys." She said softly.

"Hey honey." Said Mark hugging his daughter.

She smiled and hugged him. "Come on in."

They came into the house.

"Where is Gunner at?"

"He is sleeping. He was tired he had a long day today."

"I understand that."

"Does any one want anything to drink?"

"Here let me help you." Said Sara handing Gracie over to Mark.

Both Sara and Jane walked into the kitchen.

"How are you doing honey?" asked Sara.

"What do you mean by how am I doing? Sara my mother died... Gunner was left in my care." Tears came to Jane's eyes. She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Mark came into the kitchen. "What the hell happened Sara?"

"I asked her how she was and she got all mad at me and ran out."

"Sara... honey Jane is not a very understanding girl you know that."

Upstairs...

Jane locked herself in her room. "Mama please give me a sign. I want to know what to do next."

Right then there was a knock on the door.

Jane got up and unlocked her door. "Who is it?"

"Jane honey let me in." said Mark

Jane opened the door and threw herself into her father's arms.

Mark hugged his daughter. "Everything will be ok."

"No it won't dad. I want to come back and wrestle. I can't unless I take Gunner with me and Gunner doesn't really want to go with me."

"Honey... there might be a reason that Gunner doesn't want to go. Maybe because you might be old enough to be his mother."

"A very young mother dad."

"How old are you now?"

"You seem to have forgotten have you?"

"Yeah. It has been six years since I last saw you."

She sighed. "Yeah I know. I am 25 dad."

"Twenty-five?"

"Yeah. Six years is along time."

He smiled and hugged his daughter. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing dad."

"Do you think you can watch the girls for me?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking about taking Sara out to dinner."

"That is fine dad. I can watch them."

"Alright thank you honey."

She smiled. "Don't worry dad they will be in good care."

"I know. I have to go now alright baby girl."

"I know."

He gave her one final hug and he was off.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review to tell me if you like it or you hate it.


End file.
